The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of firing or ignition current generator for an electrical projectile fuze of the type comprising a soft iron core which is arranged substantially coaxially with respect to the projectile axis, an induction coil surrounding the soft iron core, a substantially ring-shaped permanent magnet which is arranged to be axially displaceable, the permanent magnet, when in a first position, surrounding the induction coil.
An ignition current generator of this type is already known to the art which, however, in relation to its size is only capable of generating very little electrical energy.